Series of moments
by PariahDark
Summary: Just a few short moments between the lives of Asami and Korra and Kya and Lin.
1. Chapter 1

Asami was nervous about metting Korra's parents. She'd techinally met them once during the festival but now she was meeting them as their daughter's girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend, still getting used to that._ She'd spent more then four months exploring the spirit world with Korra but she still was shy about being with her. She'd told Korra how she felt about her dozens of times when it was just the two of them.

But telling people was something else entirely. She wasn't ashamed of being with Korra, no but she was a bit worried of what her parents would think.

Then only other person Korra has brought home was Mako and that relationship ended a few weeks later. Korra on the other hand was complety oblivious to her girlfriends worries as the two of them sped across the icy tundra to Korra home. They opted to take the direct route from the spirit portal instead of going to Republic city first.

They only thing that was keeping Asami from complety freaking out was the small sliver of hope that Tonraq and Senna would accept the two of them.

"Korra are you sure that this was a good idea?" she asked as the Southen tribe started coming into view.

"Don't worry Asami. My parents will love you."

"Really? Becasue I have the distinct memory of your father giving Mako the evil eye."

"That was just my dad being protective. I mean it's not surprising, I come home after fighting a terrorist in a city wide war I bring a firebending boyfriend to the southern water tribe. Trust me Asami their going to love you"

Korra's coffidence, that was the one thing that Asami could always cling to when she needed it.

As they finally reaced the city and started speeding her way to Korra's home or as it everyone else called it the Cheif's palace she statred feeling nervous again.

As the snowmobile stopped and they got off Asami tried to compose herself as the guards bowed as they walked in.

 _Alright Asami you can do this. You've built a makshift raft out of a downed blimp and escaped a deadly sand spirit. Fought a giant mechinal mech that was destroying the city and reguraly manange a coorpation worth billions of yuans. Not to mention you gained the love of the avatar and the strongest person you know. This should be the easiest thing you've ever done._

The guards led them through the massive palace and through the various hals untill the entered a sitting room where she saw Tonraq and Senna along with Naga enjoying the fire. Them moment Korra stepped through the doorway Naga instantly charged her and knocked her down as she licked her face.

Tonraq was the next to move, in one move her picked up Korra and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"Korra! Why didn't you tell us you were comming?"

"Sorry dad but it was kind a spur of the moment thing."

It was Senna who finally took notice of Asami standing just beyond Korra. "Asami dear come over here already."

Nerversouly she walked in the room. As soon as she got close she was pulled into a hug by Tonraq catching her off guard. "Asami good to see you again."

"And you to Tonraq, Senna."

"Dad I know you missed me but do you think you can let us go now?"

"Sorry girls."

The moment he let go the two of them took deep breaths trying to breath again. When they were able to took a seat near the fire and prepared for the akward converstaion that was to come.

"So Korra where have you been for nearly five months? The last anyone saw of was at Varrik's wedding. The note you left just said that you and Asami were going on vaction for a while."

"Korra you didn't tell them where we were going?" Asami asked.

"Well I was in a bit of a hurry. Besides I kind of wanted to just enjoy our vaction without worrying about anything else. To answer you question dad we were in the spirit world."

"The spirit world? Isn't that dangerous?"

"It's actually peaceful. But I think being the avatar had something to do with it."

"Well I'm glad you were safe. The last time you left we didn't hear anyting from you for nearly two years."

"Yeah sorry about that but I had some things I needed to work out."

The two of them started to relax as they answered questions about the spirit and where they went and what they were doing. Asanim wanted to relax but the entire time Senna kept looking at Asami and smileing. Normaly she would't have thought this was strange, but the more ste looked the more she was sure that she knew.

 _She doesn't does she?_

As if reading her mind Sena gave her a gentle nod before looking to Korra.

 _Okay she knows. But she seems happy about it right?_

"Oh Korra I do belive that ther's something you've forgotton to tell us."

"And what's that?"

"Korra I'm pretty sure they know."

For the first time that evening Korra grew nervous as she looked at her parents.

"When? How?"

"Korra it really wasn't that hard to figure out. During your recovery Asami was the only one you'd open up to. You only sent letters to her, not to mention we overheard your little conversation the night you went on vaction."

Both Korra's and Asami's faces went red at the relaization. It was Asami who mananged to gain some composure and speak first.

"And what do you think of me being with Korra?"

"Asami it really doesn't matter what I think. What I know is that you make Korra happy, I know you'll always be there for her and really that's all that matters."

"Really?"

"What your father is actually trying to day dear is that we couldn't approve more of the two of you. Asami you're a lovely girl and I know that you'll kepp Korra out of trouble."

Asami didn't know what to say. A small part of her thought this would turn badely but she never expected to be accepted like this.

"And you were worried that they wouldn't like you."

"A girls' allowed to worried about meeting her girlfriend's parents."

Tonraq laughed before scooping up Asami in another hug. "You don't have to worry about that Asami."

"That's good to know."

"Yes now how about you and Korra head upstairs and get some rest. I assume you're going to be staying for while."

"Yeah just untill we can figure out where we're going next."

"Well I do hope you stay. I have so much I want to dicuss with Asami."


	2. Chapter 2

For the first half of her day Lin thought everything was going well. Then her entire day took a downward spiral when the door to her room burst open and Kya came running in crying. Immediately Lin abandoned everything she was doing and rushed to her side.

She'd long ago realized that she had feelings for Kya but had somehow mananged to supress those feelings not wanting to ruin their friendship.

Kya on the otherhand was an open book when it came to feelings and relationships.

"Kya what happaned?"

"Wan broke up with me!"

 _Him again?_ Usually Kya would would date a guy for less then a week before breaking it off when them. But not Wan, no he had a mostly off sometimes on relationship with Kya. Usually he'd do something stupid and Kya would wind up breaking it off with him for a couple weeks or so. He was a drummer in a local band that Kya adored. Lin never liked him, there wasn't anything about him that was terrible but Lin could just never bring herself to like any guy that Kya dated. "What happaned?"

"He had just finished a concert in the park so I went to talk to him. At first it was great, we laughed and talked about how big his concerts were getting, but the more we talked the more distant he seemed to get. Finally I asked what was wrong and he asked if there was someone else."

"What?"

"He actully asked if I was cheating on him! I never cheat on anyone. But he kept saying how everytime he wants to hang out I always have a excuses."

 _Wait a minute, half the time she's with me and we're hanging out..._

 _Oh crap please tell me I didn't somehow wind up breaking them up. Great Lin you do the one thing you'be been trying not to do."_

Lin hugged her as Kya stated to tone down the crying. "And what happaned next?"

"We started yelling, he that I was lying and I that I wasn't. Eventually it got so bad that he said he couldn't take it anymore and that we were through."

"Where is he now?" she didn't even try to hide the anger in her voice.

"He's probably still in the park, wait what are you going to do." Kya hand seen Lin angry before but not like this.

"I'm going to puch him in the face for making you cry."

"Lin you can't! It was just a break up!"

"Kya he called you a liar and made you cry. That's more then enough reason for me to punch him."

"Why do you even care?."

"Because I hate seeing you sad alright. Your someone special to me and breaks my heat to see you like this."

Lin was showing more emotion than Kya had seen. Lin was her best friend and someone that she always came to when things got bad, but as she looked at her now she saw something she was an idiot for not seeing before.

"Lin do you like me?"

Lin looked away unable to meet Kya's gaze. "Of course I like you Kya we're best friends after all."

"That's not what I meant Lin." she grabbed Lin's arms preventing escape and pushed her down onto the bed. With her now trapped Kya leaned in untill their faces were inches away.

"I'm asking if you like me romantically. And Lin?"

"Yes"

"I want you to tell me the truth."

Lin tried to struggle and if it was anyone else she could have easily overpowered and esacaped, but Kya was different. She'd never try to harm Kya if she could.

"Fine alright I admit it I like you! I have for years but I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"But you never said anything when I hung out with guys."

Kya had lossened her grip allowing Lin to sit up. "I didn't want to ruin your fun. And it would have stayed that way but then you started dating Wan. And now I really have to go and punch him."

"Lin wait, before you go can you do somehting for me."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

She wanted to say no but sighed knowing full well she could never ressit when Kya sked her to do something."

She closed her eyes and watied for whatever was about to happen. SHe expected the door to close and to be locked inside. But no, what actually happaned was the feeling of soft lips pressed to hers.

Her entire body tensed at this realization and she used all of her willpower not to pull her in closer.

 _She's kissing me!? Why is she kissing me? No Lin don't think, just enjoy this moment._

When she finally pulled away she opened her eyes to see Kya staning there smileing.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Lin couldn't even began to understand this. Her mind was still trying to proccess that Kya her crush had just kissed her.

"Two years Lin. For two years I've wanted to kiss you, but I've held back because I thought you didn't see me that way."

 _She has?_

"But you've alwasys perfered guys."

"To hang out with yes. Honestly the only reason I stated dating Wan was because he reminded me of you in a way. So I tried dating him to see if I felt anything but there was nothing. Then he got made at me for leading him on."

"Wait Kya does that mean what I think it means?" Her words had lit a very small flame of hope, she took a step foward and leaned in half way.

She was overjoyed when Kya met her halfway and kissed her again.

For the next few minutes the two of them unleashed all the pent up passion the'd stored for the longest time. They never went any futher then kissing much to Kya's dissapotment but when they finally stopped and pulled away they wore similar expressions of joy.

"So tell me Lin, was this worth the wait?"

"More then you know. But does this mean were a couple now?"

"Well how about I take you out to dinner later. You know like how most people make it official."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

She watched her leave and saw as she walked down the street and out of view. When she was gone Lin jumped up and ran out of the house and headed straight for the park.

She had something to take care of before her date.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami was acting strange. Korra had noticed somthing off about her girlfriend earlier this morning when she'd had breakfast with her on the island before heading off to work.

She'd semed distant, not bad distant thank goodness. But she could tell that Asami had something on her mind. Sadly Asami was very good at keeping secrets so Korra could only guess what it was. She'd tried asking if there was anything wrong but Asami had said it was nothing and quickly changed the subject.

As seeing as Asami was going to be busy with work for the entire day she wouldn't be able to fly over there and ask like she wanted to. So for the time being she took a walk around the island while trying to figure out what to do.

But as she started out the door she saw something shiny lying on the table. She piecked it up and saw that it was Asami's house key.

 _She left her key? She must have been in a hurry if she forgot this._

As she stated at the small metal key she got an idea. _Asami does a lot for me. Maybe I should at least make dinner for her when she gets home. Yeah she'd like that._

 _Now I just need to find Naga and make my way to her mansion._

"Naga come here girl!" She waited for a moment for her fluffy companion to come running but after a few moments she didn't hear the massive thumping that were her footprints.

In fact she hadn't seen her all morning. For a moment Korra began to panic, Naga might have been her faithful companion but she was still an apex predator.

 _Hopefully she didn't swim to the city again. Lin nearly screamed my ear off when she broke into that butcher shop._

She rushed out the door and toward the docks grabbing her spare glider. As she was about to take off she ran into Pema.

"Pema have you seen Naga anywhere?" she asked not wanting to fly around the city just to find her asleep in one of the stables later.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you that Asami took her when she left."

"Wait Asami took Naga?"

"Yes she said she missed the ferry so she was going to borrow her. She told me to tell you that she'll make sure she gets to the mansion so you don't' have to worry. Also she said she had a suprise instore for you later and for you to use the key she left."

As she tried to process her girlfriend crossing the bay on Naga and just how funny it would be she remembered she also had a suprise in mind for later.

"Thanks Pema." she said before blasting into the air and soaring into the sky and riding the currents of wind over the bay and into the city.

As she flew she kept wondering what Asami was up to. From what she could gather it must be pretty impormant if she mananged to hide it from her for this long.

From down below the city began to change as she passed over the massive buildings and above achers of forest that was the Sato estate.

She'd spent so much time here since dating Asami that she practially had the place and the staff memorized.

Once she touched down and made her way up the steps she saw a massive familer shape out of the corner of her eye inside one of Asam's workshops. "Naga!"

Upon hearing her master Naga perked up her head and came running from where she was resting. Korra nuzzled her masssive furry head.

"I missed you girl." as she gave her companion's head a gentle scratch she something out of the ordinary. Inside Asami's workshops. Normally she'd find a spare engine or whatever new vehicle that Asami was tinkering with but instead she saw what looked like a massive doggie bed filled with massive pillows and a large blue blanket.

"Awww look at that she built you a doggie bed girl." she took a few steps insdie the workshop and saw that besides the doggie bed and whataver things Naga had dragged inside the entire space was empty.

As she was leaving she saw something that made her heart flutter. On the adjacet was a large wodden sign with the words Naga's room carved into it. She ran her hand over the sign and wondered just how long Asami had worked on clearing the workshop to get it ready like this.

"Alright girl you wait here in your new room. I have to go and prepare my own suprise."

Once she made her way inside she headed straight to the kitchen and got to work making a very special meal for Asami for when she got home.

 _Okay now if I was Asami and I was working all day no doubt thinking about my wonderful girlfriend making me a specil meal what would I want?... I have no idea. Okay no problem Korra just make the only thing you know how to cook._

She searched the cupourd untill she found the nessicarrly ingrediants so she could make her special cake.

"Why is it the only thing I actully know how to make is cake. I can cook a fish with my own fire but when I try to make something it just becomes an inedible mess."

With the cake in the oven she knew she had about a hour before it was done. So while it baked she decided to take a stroll throught the mansion. Normally as she walked throught the halls she would have passed one of the dozen or so maids as they went about their rounds but she didnt see a single person since she got here.

"Maybe Asami gave them the day off."

When she reached the staris she found herslf drawn to the room she and Asami often shared when she wound up staying over. Which was becoming more and more frequent. One look around and she saw the blueprints lying on the tables and the few furs that Korra had gotton from home lying on the bed.

She remembered Asami snuggling in them just the other night.

As she was taking in the room she failed to hear the door behind her open followed by the rapid footsteps before two slender arms wrapped around her waist. She was so startled she actually jumped out of her skin.

Seconds later she heard Asami's laughter which made it even more embarssing.

"Asami!"

"Sorry I starteld you. " she said in between her laughter. "I wasn't expecting you till later so I got a bit excited."

"Please don't tell anyone you startled me. I kind of have a reputation to maintain."

"Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"But what are you doing home so early?"

"Well I was going to wait untill later to ask you this but seeing as I have you here right now there's something I've wanted to ask you for a while."

Korra's heart began racing as her mind started jumping to conclusions.

 _Is she going to ask me to marry her? We've been dating for nearly a year and I love her so of course I'll say yes. But damn she beat me to it. I was going to start work on my necklace soon to._

"Do you want to move in with me?"

"...You want me to live here?"

"Well you practically already do but I want it to be official. I want to wake up next to you everyday, I want this to be not just my home but our home."

"Of course I'll move in with you..." as she looked at Asam's smile gears began to move in her head. "Wait a minute, is this why Naga already has her own room?"

"Well she is to big to live in the house. Now we just have to get you stuff from the island. My butlers should be bringing everything from you room over now. I wanted to get everything here before you got here but I'm not complaining. And at least now we won't have to worry about getting caught at the temple."

 _Well it's a good thing I baked a cake for this special day._


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since they were kids Kya has always done things that suprised Lin. Even after living with her for two years she could never predict what Kya would do. So when she came home one day she was unsurprised to find Kya had once again done something incredible.

Sitting on the middle was Kya holding a small bundle covered in a red blanket.

Lin's mind raced as she tried and faild to make sense of what she was happening.

"Kya what are you doing?"

Upon hearing her girlfriend's voice Kya turned around and smiled. "Hey Lin I didn't hear you come home."

"Kya can you please explain what you have in your hands?" she had her suspicions but she needed to hear it from Kya to be sure.

"Oh well funny story about this, you see as I was returning home from Ba Sing Sa I saw this adorable little bundle of joy injuried on the side of the road."

"And so you decieded to bring it home with you?"

"Well what was I supposed to do? She was starving so I bought her some milk and wrapped her up. Poor thing is barely six weeks old."

"Kya there are places where you can leave these things."

"I'm not going to just abandon little Shiro like that!"

"You named it?"

"Her Lin, it's a girl and she needs a home." she wanted to argue about it but one look into Kya's massive eyes told her it would be pointless.

"Fine we'll keep her."

"Yea.. she started celebrating but Lin stopped her.

"But if things start to go south then we find her sompleace better alright?"

"Fine, now can you take care of her for a while I go out and buy some supplies."

Without even asking she shoves the small bundle into Lins arms gives her a quick kisss on the cheek and leaves before Lin had time to figure out what just happaned.

Lin sighs before gently placing Shiro on the couch so she could get a better look at her.

"Your a small thing aren't you." she said seeing how skinny she was. Atop her head was a small patch of black hair. As she ran her hands along her body Shiro gave a little yawn which Lin found adorable. "You don't even have teeth yet, but I will admit you're pretty adorable. But don't tell Kya that."

As she stared down at the tiny bundle currently sleeping she began to wonder if she was up to the task of taking care of her.

 _I work for most of the day and Kya's always being called in to help Katara or off traveling. And something this young needs constant attention, something that I don't think I can give her._ But as she stared as Shiro sleeping peacefully she felt her insticts kicking in.

"Well I guess it won't be to bad. I mean how much trouble could you possibly be."

After making she she wouldn't roll off the bed in her sleep Lin went to grabbed a few book from her shelf and began reading all she could on Shiro's needs.

When Kya came home nearly an hour later her hands overflowing with stuff from various shops she smiled when she saw Lin feeding Shiro with a small bottle.

"How's she doing?"

"Well she slept for a full hour then woke up demanding to be fed. I did a bit reading and found out that she'll have to be fed like this nearly six times a day. We're going to have to buy our milk in bulk."

"So I take it she'll be staying with us then?"

"Well of course she will, I mean we can't just abandon her after taking her in."

"There's the big softie I love."

"You know it's funny, when we were young you always used to say that you wanted one."

"Hey it was you who wanted one. But do you think we should tell anyone."

"I say we keep this little of bundle of joy quiet for a while then we can tell people. They will be suprised though."

The following days were some to the toughest that Lin had ever had. At first Shiro had just spent most of the day sleeping or eating but when she wasn't hungry or tired she was a little terror. Her body was to young to properly run but that didn't seem to stop her from trying.

On nearly three occasins she had to stop Shiro from falling off from wherever she was put. But what made it truely bad was when she began crying out.

When one of them, espically Kya was out of sight she would start to cry out and wouldn't stop untill one of came back into view. As such Kya and Lin would either have to stay home to watch her or try and take her off to work. Thankfully they've mananged to avoid the second option for the time being. And things would have stayed nice and peaceful had it not been for the suprise visit by Sokka some days later.

Lin had just started feeding her stubbon bundle of joy when he came marching through the front door a massive smile on his face.

"Hey Lin I hear you and Kya moved in together so brought a gift." he stopped mid step when he saw what was occupying Lin's arms.

Lin froze as Sokka stared at her. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to panic but with Shiro fidgeting due to suddenly stopping her feeding she didn't dare move.

"Well I knew it was only a matter of time before the two of you had kids but I at least thought the two of you would be married first."

"Sokka it's not what it looks like."

"Really? Beacuse to me it looks like your bottle feeding an adorable little creature."

"Okay so it's pretty much what it looks like. Just whatever you do please don't tell my mother."

"Sure but first let me get a good look."

With her secret already known she handed Shiro over to Sokka. The moment he pushed back the blanket his brain suddenly stopped.

"Lin this isn't a baby."

"Of course she's a baby, she's only a month or so old according to Kya."

"Lin you know what I mean. I mean where exatly do you even find a sabertoothed moose lion cub?"

"Kya found it on the way back from Ba Sing Sa." he quickly handed it back to Lin.

"Well you have fun with her, I've had my fill of moose lions for one lifetime." he took one last look at Shiro before quickly running out of the house no doubt to tell everyone. As soon as he left Kya came rounding the corner with a small black collar. "So Lin seeing as you've done so much reasarch on Shiro why don't you tell me how long we have untill she turns from adorable and harmless to massive and predatory."

"From what I've read about six years. Plenty of time to train her to be a proper officer. A couple years of training and she'll be better then the wolf bats we have."

"An officer Lin? Can't we just let her be an adorable house pet?"

"Kya she's going to grow up to be a massive predator. The only way the city will allow us to keep her is if she's working for the city to stop crime."

"But Lin she's to cute to be an officer."

"I'm pretty sure you said the same thing about me when we were younger."


	5. Chapter 5

For nearly the third time this morning Asami heard Korra start into another coughing fit. Korra had decided to spend the day yesterday bending the rain and had wound up getting sick because of it. She was actually suprised that Korra, a person who grew up in a tundra wearing sleevless shirts could get sick because of a little rain.

She'd been so worried about her that she'd taken the day off from work just to take care of her. She made her way up the stairs to their shared bedroom and looked inside. Not suprisingly Korra was struggling in vain to sit up in bed.

"Korra for the last time you need your rest." she said quickly walking over and gently trying to push her back into bed. The second she touched her she found out that Korra's body as well as the covers were covered in sweat.

"But Asami I'm fine."

She took on look at her face and new she was lying. Her face was flushed and burning up. From what she saw she was even having trouble staying awake right now.

"No you have a fever and so you're going to stay in bed today and let me take care of you."

"But I was going to see a moover with Bolin today."

"Well unless it's called the day the avater let her girlfriend take care of her then you're staying here. Now raise up so I can get you out of your sweaty clothes and into some fresh ones."

Korra tried to struggle but in her weak condtion she couldn't put up much as a fight.

Once Asami got her out of her clothes she took a towel and began to dry her body. As she did this she only took the slightest pleasure in seeing Korra embarassed about being washed like this.

"Alright Korra you're all done. Now I'm going to go and get you some medicine."

"I hate medicine."

"I know you do but if you want to get better then you have to take it."

"But when I got sick as a kid my mom would always fix me her special soup and after that I'd be all better."

 _Special soup huh? That gives me an idea._

"Well I may not be your mom but I'm going to do the best I can to get you back to full health alright. Now while I'm gone I want you to get some sleep."

"Alright I'll try." the moment she hit the pillows she fell asleep. Asami smiled as she watched how peacfully she was sleeping. As she left the room she started to put her plan into action. But for the first part of her plan she'd need a little help.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was Naga. She'd been there since this morning whinning about not being about to get up the narrow stairs to be with her master.

"I know your worried girl but don't worry we're going to help her get better, but in order to do that I need your help alright?"

Naga in her excitment began to bark and jump about. "Alright now go get your saddle we're going for a little trip." Hearing the word saddle Naga gently grabbed Asame by her jacket and ran as fast as she could to the workshop. Luckily this wasn't the first time Naga had done this so she was able to cling to her fur to not get dragged on the ground.

Once they reached her room and got her saddled up she took a deep breath as she prepared for what was about to happen.

"Alright Naga take me to Korra's parents." seconds after the words left her mouth her hands turned white as her hands gripped the reigns in order to not fall off as Naga shot out of the workshop and down the road heading straint doward the newely construched bridge to the portal.

Luckily for everyone the bridge was clear becasue Naga was going as fast as she could as she dove through the portal and into the spirit world.

A few spirits waved to Asami and tried to ask what she was up to as they quickly passed through the portal and onto the fresh snow of the tundra.

From there it became just a small challange for Asami to endure the cold in only her light jacket as Naga plowed through the now and onto the fozen streets to the palace.

By the time the got there Asami had all but frozedn to the saddle. A guard had to help her off and inform her parents that she had arrived.

She waited by the fireplace trying to warm her frozen body. When she finally saw Tonraq and Senna her hands had regained most of their feeling.

"Asami we heard you'd come. Glad to see you again."

"You to Tonraq."

"Might we ask what brings you here?"

"Well it's about Korra"

"Oh no is something wrong with her?" it took a seconds but she realized just how trobelsome this looked. "Well yes but it's nothing serious I assure you. It's just well Korra's come down with a pretty high fever and she won't take medicine. But she told me you used to make her some kind of special soup that made her fell better."

"So to sum it up you crossed through the city and through the spirit world, across the harsh tundra just to get some soup that would make her feel better?"

"... You know when it's said aloud like that it does sound a bit silly."

Tonraq laughed before nearly crushing her in a excited hug. "I knew Korra choose a good one."

"Don't worry Asami I'll teach you everything you need to know to make my specail soup. That is if my husband doesn't crush you." After catching her breath Asami followed Senna to the kitchen where she put on her apron and waited for her instructions.

"Alright Asami listen carefully. In order to make this soup you first need to make a base broth full of meat and vegtables."

"Alright." Although she had no experience cooking she still gave it her all in makeing the soup. By the time the broth had finally started cooking her hands were covered in small cuts and burns from where she messed up but she was still going for it.

"Alright now we need three special ingrediants."

"And what are those?"

"A small bit of whale blubber, one sea prune. But it's the last ingredient that's the toughest by far."

"Whatever it is I'm ready for it."

"Alright Asami the last ingredient is a whole lot of love. The more love you put into this dish, or more importantly the person your making it for the better it will taste."

"Well then it's a good thing I love Korra more then anything." as she said her cheeks reddened and Senna pulled her into a hug. Once the dish was made she poured a few servings into a large bowl and placed it in Naga's saddle. Tonraq and Senna saw her off as Naga sped once more through the portal.

When she finally got back home and properaly heated the soup back up she was feeling exhausted.

"But it will all be worth it to see Korra doing better." she said to herself climbing the stairs to their room.

"Korra how are you feeling?"

"A bit better, but I'm starving."

"Well then it's a good thing I fixed you something special." the moment she sat the tray of soup down Korra's eyes widened with suprise.

"Mom's soup! But how?"

"I have my ways."

"You're the best Asami." as she watched Korra eat she started to realize how cold she was. The next thing she knew she was sneezing and shivering.

"I guess it's my turn to take care of you then."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Lin do you think you could do me a favor?" The moment Lin heard those words she knew she was in for trouble. It was a fact that whenever Kya asked someone for a favor it always ended it trouble, enjoyable trouble, but trouble none the less.

"Sure what do you need?"

"Well it's a suprise. But I will tell you that some old friends are in town and they each have something I really need."

Now Lin was interested. Kya had many old friends from her travels. And many of which were wanted for various reasons. In fact on no less then six occasions she'd had to lock them up. "And why can't you just go and get it from them yourself?"

"Well I would, but after you locked them up last time they seem to think I'm a beacon for trouble. So I told them you would come to pick up what I need."

She wanted to complain and tell Kya that as an officer she couldn't be seen with criminals. But she also knew she could't say now to Kya.

"Fine but only if you can tell me what you're doing is illegal."

Kya just laughed and waved her off. "No of course not, these friends are law abbideing citizensns, well for the most part. Trust me you won't have any worries. Oh and when you get everything bring them to the isaland." she smiled as she handed her a small list.

With that she left Lin to wonder what she was up to and just how much she'd regret this later on.

So after she put on her street clothes she made her way to the first destination, which as she guessed turned out to be a shady looking dive bar.

When she arrived she took out the list. "First item, one large blue stone from Huan." while it said what she was giving and who it faild to say what Huan looked like. So only knowing one way to get infromation and went insde and up to the bar. With every step she made dozens of men turned to look at her.

"What'll you have?"

"I'm looking for Huan." all at once the place became silent. The bartender took a few careful steps back as a an extremly large man strode forward. From the snarl on his face and his massive muscles she guess that he was the muscle for this place.

"Huan doesn't like to be bothered." he said violently picker her up and pinning her to the wall. Knowing this was about to get viloent she clenched he fists and readied herself to breake his nose.

"I'm going to kill Kya next time I see her." the second he heard her name he loosed her grip.

"Wait you know Kya?" he asked looking confused

"She's my girlfriend."

"Wait that makes you Lin, she's always talking about you!" The mood suddenly changed from possibly violent to celebratory as they cheered and started talking about how Kya had told stories of her. Drinks started flowing and soon enough she was beeing carried to the back room where a small eldery man was playing pai sho.

"Hey boss I know you said you didn't want to be bothered but Kya's girlfried showd up and said she came to get something."

"Ah yes Kya's package. Yes I have it right here." he said pulling out a small red pillow with the stone sitting on the top. "I must say this was rather hard to get, but as everyone always knows, Huan alwaws delivers. And do tell Kya that this makes us even."

"Thanks." Having had her fill of this she moved on to the next item on Kya's list. "Find shady Shin in his usual spot and ask for the jewels."

She reread this twice just to make sure she got it right. Shin was a known theif and someone she'd arrested more times then she could count. "Kya this had better be wort it." she said as she walked to his usual hiding spot along the docks. As she suspected she would she found him swinding dock works out of their money with a fixed dice game.

The moment he saw her he took off. Without her armor it was a bit tricky to bring him down but luckily they'd done this so many times she knew which way he'd run and what he'd do. After turning a corner to a blocked alley he tried to climb the wall but Lin quickly pulled him down.

"Look whatever it is I didn't do it I swear!"

"Shin I'm not here for whatever illegal actively you did today."

Slowely he got to his feet and looked at her curiously. "Then what do you want?"

"I'm here for Kya's jewles." once again he began to panic. "Look I swear I didn't steal anything this time! She told me where to find them!" growing angry she pushed him to the wall.

"Start making sense."

"Alright look about a week someone hired me to pick up a small bag of jewles from a drop spot. They told me that I could have all but four of them, said that somebody would come for those four and I should be ready."

 _Kya you had better have a realy good explantion for this._ She thought as she dropped him. "Well I'm the person she sent to pick them up."

After a second he pulled out a small bag from his coat. She quicly checked the contents. Inside were four very small jewls, two blue and two green.

As she started walking away Shin spoke up. "So I guess even the cheif's daughter ins't perfect citizen we think she is."

"Shin unless you want me to drag you back to those dock workesrs and tell them how you rig each game I would strongly recommend shutting up." he raised his hands in surrender as he ran past her saying he didn't see anything.

As she tought back to her last two itmes she began to wonder what Kya was doing and just how worried she should be. "Just one more Lin, then you can get the answers you need." For the last time she checked her list. This time the list took her to a clotheing shop on the edge of town.

She hesitated in front of the door before gathering her courgae and walking inside. The moment she did she saw the mulitude of clothing from all around the world. "Now lets see I just need to talk to Jin and ask for... Kya's special item?"

 _Okay now I'm curious and frightned._ After looking around a bit she spoted Jin at the regesiter. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I've come to pick up Kya's special item."

"Ahh yes Kya said you'd be in to pick it up. And I must say she was very particular about this. She gave me the measaurments and the color scheme along with a very unique design. All though she did say she wanted me to tell you not to open it untill you met her later." she disapated for a moment leaving Lin to wonder just what Kya had in store for her.

Eventually she came out of the back room holding a large box labed special order. "And of course she paid in advance so you're all set."

With all three items in hand Lin made her way through town and onto the ferry to take her to the island. When she finally got there the sun was already setting and she was beyond curious about what Kya had planned.

When she finally found her she was playing with the lemurs. "Lin you finally got here."

"Yeah it took me a while to get everying on your list. Which reminds me, what in spirits name have you been up to lately!"

She only smiled as she took the items. "Look Lin I'll explain everything in five mintues. Until then put on your new outfit and wait here." before Lin could say anything she dissapred inside the temple leaving Lin to put on whatever horror was inside the box.

She opened the lid expecting to find some kind of scandalous garment meant to embarss her. Instead she found a beautiful water tribe outfit similar to the one Kya always wore, only this one was green instead of blue and had her family crest on the back. "Alright Kya I'll play along." she quickly looked around before changing into her new outfit.

Moments after she got it on and thought about how good it was Kya came running back with her hands behind her back. "Wow I knew it would look good on you."

"Yeah I have to admit I do look pretty good."

Kya's smile grew as she walked around exanming Lin. "Well it does look pretty good but It needs something else to really be amazing."

"And what's that." she motioned for her to turn around. As she did so she felt Kya's hands put something around her neck. "Here I brought a mirror so you can see."

Once she looked in the mirror she let out a small shriek as she saw what she was now wearing.

"Kya did you? Is that a... a" she could only stare at the beauful necklace she was wearing.

"Yes it's a betrothal necklace. I've been working on the design for weeks but I needed a couple more items to finish. And since I knew if you thought I was up to something you'd do everyting in your power to find out I sent you to collect them." she looked again at her new necklace. The center stone was the was the blue stone from earlier now carved down to a small pendant featureing a half moon surroned by the blue and green jewels.

"I admit it was a pretty good plan."

"So I take it that's a yess on the whole marriage thing?"

"Of course it's a yes. Just as long as you can tell me you didn't do anything illegal to get these."

"Of course I didn't do anyting illegale. Certin people just owed me some favors is all. Now shut up and let me kiss my fiancée."


	7. Chapter 7

As Asami turned over in her bed she found the spot beside her empty. She opened her eyes and found that Korra's usual spot was completly bare.

 _Oh no._ She thought instantly looking for Korra. Usually Korra slept through the night but there were still the occasional nightmares. If it was bad she'd be sitting at the foot of the bed or she'd try waking her to talk. But she wasn't anywhere in the room which was never a good sign. During that truely rare nightmares Korra would try to hide and Asami would spend a few worry few minutes tracking her down.

Fearing the worst she scanned the room and quickly spotted Korra outside on the terrace. This single fact told her everything. She quickly got up and made her way outside being careful not to startle Korra. On the rare occasions Korra was known to lash out if she was still half asleep.

She'd learned long ago then when things were this bad she had to be very careful or else Korra would panic.

When she reaced the terrace she saw somethig that made her heart drop, Korra was completly shaking, her cheeks were damp from recent tears and she was mutting something.

"Korra." she said as she got close enough. The moment she got close enough Korra all but threw herself into her arms and began to cry. Her grip on her body was nearly crushing but she mananged to not cry out and pull her deeper into her embrace.

All she could do was stand there and hold her as she let it all out. Her body was cold which told her that she'd been there a while. _How long has she been here crying? I've seen bad nightmares, and I've seen very bad. But for her to get like this? Why didn't I wake up sooner?_

After a few minutes Korra finally began to calm down and stop cying. Hesitantly she began to pull her head back as Korra's hands tighted around her.

What she saw nearly broke her heart. Korra's eyes were completly red and filled with fear.

"How bad was it?"

"...Bad." was all she mananged to say barely meeting her eye..

Asami gently moved them inside and onto their bed. She knew that Korra would normally at least to talk after a nightmare but right now all she wanted to do was clam her down. As she did everything she could she couldn't help but notice how Korra was staring at her. She was watching her every move as if she expected something to happen to her.

"Korra is something wrong?"

But she said nothing. Instead she just kept looking at Asami as if she was about to disapparr.

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"If this were your normal nightmare maybe, but I haven't seen you this bad since." she didn't finish, she couldn't. They'd agree that althought Korra had accepted what happaned with Zaheer and finally put it past her she still didn't want to talk about it. It was something they'd agreed on the first time Korra had a nightmare this bad.

"I know but "

"But what?"

"Just promise me your fine." she said confusing Asami.

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" but then she finally understood everything. They way she kept looking at he with her eyes filled with fear. "Your nightmare was about me?"

"Yes."

She knelt down next to Korra and kissed her before taking her hands. "Korra you know I'm not going to press you for details."

"I know Asami."

"Then you also know that I'm going to be with you untill I know your better." for the first time that night a faint smile formed on Korra's face.

"I know and I promise I'll tell you but just not right now."

"Good, now let's try and go back to sleep."

As they slid into the bed Korra curled up next to her. In the morning she knew Korra would talk about her nightmare. But for right now she'd do everything she could just to be here with her.

For the longest time all she could do was lay there and watch Korra's chest rise and fall as her breathing started to slow and her grip started to loosten. Only then whould she allow herself to drift back to sleep.

When morning finally came she was the first to wake up. After quickly making sure that Korra was okay she slipped downstaris and called her assitant to tell her that she wouldn't be in today and to rechedule everything.

After that was taken care of she made her way back uptstairs. As she opened the door and started into the bed Korra began to wake up.

"Hey babe."

"Morning, you sleep any better?"

"Yeah you always seem to help me sleep better."

"Well come on and drag your butt downstairs I'll cook us some breakfast."

During their meal Asmai kept a careful watch on Korra. From what she saw she waspretty much back to her old self. Although she was still looking at her strangely.

 _It must have truly been a terrible nightmare._

"Do you want to know?"

She truely did but she knew how hard these things were for her to talk about. "Korra like I said last night, I'm here if you want to, but I'm not going to force you to."

She took a deep breath and looked Asami in the eye. "It was similar to my nightmares with Zaheer. I was chained up in their ritual room and about to be piosoned when they brought you in."

"Me?"

"Yeah somehow they caught you and threatned to... to" hearing this Asami got up and deeply hugged Korra seeing that she was on the brink of tears again.

"You don't have to say any more. Just stay right here with me." but Korra kept on. And with every word Asami began how horrible it must have been for her..

"I told them to stop but you broke free and wound up getting poisoned instead. And no matter how hard I tried I could't get it out. You died becasue I wasn't strong enough."

Hearing enough she kissed Korra deeply and calmed her down. "Korra listen to me. That was just a terrible dream. The red lotus are all captured or dead and I am very much alive and poison free. No matter what happens I will always be with you."

"I love you."

"And I love you to. Now if you ever have a bad dream again I want you to come to me immediately and don't make me worry like that again alright?"

"I'm sorry for making you worry."

"You don't have to be sorry Korra."


	8. Chapter 8

Life had been good for Lin the last few days. After Kya had suprised her by asking her to marry her her life had only gotton better. First her mother had promoted her from being the first officer to being her second in command. Which now meant she was offically going to lead the prescient when she retired. Secondly she'd recieved word that her sister had finally setteled down and started a ballet school in the new city of Zaofu.

But as for her she was conetent to stay at home with her new fiancée and keep admireing her new necklace. A part of her was a bit dissapointed that she was so easily fooled but those thoughts vanished every time she admired it. No matter how many times she looked at it she never got tired of it.

Just as she finsihed spinning the center stone Kya came in looking a bit worried.

"Hey Lin do you think we could talk for a moment?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"Well you know how we've been keeping this whole engangment think on the down low untill we were ready to tell people?" Lin remembered, they'd wanted to keep this quiet until they were ready.

Lin's guts started to churn, a sure sign that she was either about to reciece bad news or something bad was about to happen to her.

"Kya why do I feel like you're about to drop a bomb on me?"

"Well I know it was stupid of me but yesterday I was at my favorite tea shop getting the newest blends when one of the islands air groupies came in for suplies."

"Wait don't you mean acolytes?"

"Lin their a group of people who all but worship my father and brother just for being the last of their kinds. Groupies is the least harmful way of putting it. Well anyway I'm about to leave when she sees me and starts going on and on about how Tenzin was always spending time with her and how she might be the future mother of his little airbenders."

"Okay but what does that have to..."

"Anyway she starts raving about how special their wedding will be and how everyone will be there and I sort of got pissed and told them our wedding will be a thousand times better then theirs."

"You said what!?"

"I'm sorry Lin but she was just being so smug about it and I wanted to shut her up. Well anyway after I told her this she kind of stood there looking shocked and I ran out."

Lin witheld her urge to scream and instead thought about what Kya had just said.

 _Okay so Kya just told a acolyte that she's marrying me. Well I can't change the past so we'll just have to tell people first before the entire city finds out and we have those damn reporters lining up outside our hose asking questions._

"Okay so when did this happen?"

"About an hour ago."

"Okay good, the ferry to the island doesn't get there for another two hours so we have time before the entire island knows about us."

"Time to do what?"

"We're going to have to bite the bullet on this one and tell our families sooner rather then later."

"You can't be serious. Sure your mother will accept us pretty easily seeing as she belives in freedom and all that but I really wanted to wait untill we had a date for our wedding before I told my parents."

"Kya your parents have known about us dating for years and they've been okay with us."

"Yeah when we were just dating, but marriage is something else entirely. Sure my mom was overjoyed when I told her I was in love with you and yes she was all to happy to help me make the bethrodal necklace but it's my dad I'm worried about."

"Aang?"

"Yes"

"But isn't he all about freedom and acceptance? You know being an airbender and all."

"He still is about a lot of things but ever since Tenzin got his airbending tattoos he's been a bit crazy about airbending stuff."

"Okay but what does that have to do with us?"

"I think he's hopping that one or all of will produce more airbenders in the future."

"Okay but..."

"Which I can't really do if I marry a women." Lin suddenly felt a very large lump form in her chest. "You think he really belives that?"

"I don't know Lin, but he's just so focused on Tenzin and rebuilding the airbenders. I know he'd never say as much but I'm pretty sure he expected all three of us to be airbenders."

"Kya do you really think that your father, one the most open minded people we've every met would care that your marrying me?"

After a minute of thininkg about it she smiled and sighed "No, in fact knowing him he smile and tell me that he was proud of me."

Lin got up and quickly kissed her before taking her hands. "Good now how about we got tell our loved ones while we still have the chance."

It took them a few minutes to figure out exactly which people they were going to tell first before walking out of their shared home and making their way to the precient. The moment they stepped through the doors people started to stare. The few water tribe officers saw what she was wearing and smiled while others just tried to stay out of their way as they made their way toward Toph who was busy forcing some unlucky offier to do her paperwork. Since she can't read what's on the pater she always got someone to do it for her.

"And remember that these need to go out by tonight."

"Yes cheif."

When they were a few feet towrad them Toph turned and smiled. "Well if it isn't my two favorite girls."

"Hey mom"

"Hey toph."

"So what brings you two here?"

"Well as you know Lin and I have been going out for some time and recently I popped the question."

As soon as Kya told her this Toph started laughing and clapping before hugging the both of them. "I wondered how long it take you two to get hitched. But honestly I thought it would be Kya wearing the necklace."

"You can tell who's wearing it?"

"I sense all kinds of earth kid. I sensed that small chunk the moment you got close. That and your hearts are beating like crazy. And let me guess, you two are beating yourselfs up on how to tell everyone else."

"Little bit."

"Well don't, you two have two very loving familes and we're practially family already. Knowing Katara she'll be overjoyed to have a second daughter and knowing twinkle toes he'll just be glad to have a larger family."

"You really think it'll be that easy?"

"Look you two I've known the both of them since we were all kids. Now I do have just one question."

"And what's that?" Kya asked a bit worried in the shift in tone.

"I assume you'll be taking the last name Bei Fong right?" Both Toph and Lin toward Kya both eagerly wanting to know the answer.

"Of course I am. Assuming that Lin is willing to become an offical member of the southern water tribe as well."

"Sure, what do I have to do?"

"Well you'll either have to go out by youself and hunt one of the tundra's predators and make a coat for me or dodge icebergs during a storm."

 _Come on Lin, focus on telling her parents. Then you can determine which activitly won't kill you._

"Thanks mom but we still have another set of parents we need to inform before the media gets wind of this."

"Well badgermole that's going to be a problem for two major reasons."

"And whys that?" but even as Kya asked Lin started to hear the massive noise comming from mulptile sources outside. "Because I'm pretty sure the media already knows."

"And the other problem?"

Instead of answering she motioned for them to follow them to one of the ingerrogations rooms where upon opening them they saw Aang and Katara along with Bumi and Tenzin. "For the record the island isn't as private as you two think. They've known about your engagnemnt since the begening."

"Lin, Kya sit down. We have so much to talk about." they wanted to run but Toph pushed them both foward and locked the door behind them laughing as she heard the groans and Katara's excited squeal.


	9. Chapter 9

When Korra started leaving in the morning and comming back to the mansion in the evening Asami first thought she was training or just hanging out at the island. But when she started comming home tired and frustrated Asami started to worry. Of course when she'd asked her about it Korra had just smiled and said it was nothing. But after Korra had come home with cuts and bruises on her hands Asami decided she was going to find out what was going on. Or at least that's what she was going to to untill on of her engineers was injured on a major projcect and she had to step in and work on it herself. So she decided she was going to do the next best thing.

And so she'd called up Mako to meet her to talk. Now that he was here in front of her she started to feel rather nervous.

"Hey Asami you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah you see Korra's been disappearing lately and It's making me worry. Every time I try to talk about she changers the subject or says that it's nothign to worry."

"And what do you think she's up to?"

"Well at first I just thought that she's been hanging out on the island and helping the airbenders but Tenzin said she hasn't been there in weeks. And after I saw her injures I ..."

"What kind of injuries?"

"Nothing major, small cuts or burns. Nothing she couldn't heal herself. But And I know it's kind of asking a lot but I was hoping that you could help me find out where she disappears to every morning."

After hearing all this Mako's curisoty was peeked. There weren't many places Korra could go that wouldn't get everybodies attention and the list of places where she could go where people could actually hurt her were even smaller.

"Alright I'll help."

With a plan brewing he created a small camp in in the forests on the grounds and waited for morning to come. As Asami had said when the sun started comming up he heard Naga comming out of her home wit Korra riding her. Although it was dark he could make out that she seemed to be wearing something but he couldn't tell what. He follweed her thought the city and to the southside of town. He felt relived when she passed the known entrances the the underground bending clubs and continued to a small restraunt nearly hidden from sight. Curiously Korra stopped and guided Naga to what looked like a earth stable before going inside.

When she didn't come out within a few minutes Mako decided to go in.

As soon as he did he was nearly knocked off his feet by the very punget smell of watertribe food. The entire restaurant was styled like the south with real ice walls and flowing water. Not wanting to look suspicious he took a seat near one of the counters as he looked for Korra.

When a crash souded from the kitchen he heard Korra's familer voice and looked up to see her clutching her hand.

"Damn boiling pot. I can bend fire from my mouth but I still get burned from a stupied pot."

He stayed there for an hour as he learned all he needed to before leaving and heading over to Sato corp to tell Asami what Korra's been doing.

"She's working as a cook?"

"Yeah but from what I saw she's not exactly graceful."

"Well at least I know she's not in trouble but now I'm curious to why she's working at all. She knows that if she needs money all she has to do is ask."

"If you want an answer to that one you'll have to ask her yourself." but after saying this he already had a good idea of why she was working.

"I'll do one better."

After doing a bit of resarch herslef she leared when the place would be closeing and decided she was going to show up to catch Korra herself.

After a few hours of working she made her way into the city and to the restaurant Mako had said. Upon entering she too was caught off guard by the scent of the south. Even though she'd had it countless times while dating Korra she still couldn't bring herslf to like the food. As she and Mako had figured out it was an aquired taste.

She saw Korra nearly as soon as she ordered a drink. There she was in the kitchen smiling to herself as she stirred a pot of sea prunes before sending it out.

 _Why is she working here? Free food? Maybe, but there has to be more to it._

As she watched her she became unbable to tear her eyes away from how adorable Korra looked while cooking. Although she may have been to intranced as Korra suddenly turned around and shreiked when she saw Asami.

"Asami! What are you doing here?" she manged after calming down.

"I think that's what I should be asking you."

"Give me ten minutes to finish my shift and I'll you everything I promise."

Not wanting to tear heresef away from the sight she nodded and even ordered something special from her. Although she only managed to finish half. When she finally finished she sat down next to Asami and pulled something out of her pocket.

"I was going to wait untill tonight but now's as good as time as any."

She opened the box and saw a silver gear neacklace with the words "my angel" engraved into it.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah I was comming home a couple weeks ago and saw it and thought you'd like it."

"So you've been working in secret all this time just to buy me a necklace."

"Yeah although with my lack of work experience this was the only place I could find. And even then it took me longer then I imanged to lean how to do the job properly. In fact I'm pretty sure I've destroyed more plates in one week then in my entire life. But it was worth it."

Asami filled with admiration for what Korra did surged foward and kissed Korra. " I love it, and I love you."

"Well then how about the two of us head home."

"I'd like that. But are you still going to work here?"

"Actually this was only temporary seeing as the chef was sick. So starting tommrow I'll have to find some other way to pass my days and eat free food." as they walked home Asami looked at her new favorite necklace and promised was never going to take it off.


	10. Chapter 10

When Lin had walked in and handed her mother the forms for time off she'd asked if she was sick or something. After all she was known to be a workaholic. But for once she was takeing a few personal days so she could take care of something importmant.

As she walked through the front door of their home her legs were attacked by their lovable six month old moose lion cub Shiro. She'd just started getting her teeth and had taken to chewing on anything she could. Something she'd been meaning to train out of her.

"Alright Shiro listen up. We have just three days to prepare a special celebration for Kya's birthday." The cub not understating what was happening sat there looking up at her.

"Now I've already taken the first step and took some time off. Kya will love spending the extra time with me. Now the only question is do I treat her to a special home cooked meal? Or do I take her out to that new restaurant she's told me about. What do you think Shiro?"

Shiro looked up Lin for a moment before running into the next room and coming back with her stuffed bison before setting it at her feet.

Lin looked at it for a moment before she thought she understood the answer. " Bisons fly so you're saying I need to take her out. Good Idea Shiro." she bent down and petted the cub before calling the restaurant and making a reservation for later that night. "Alright I have a few hours before Kya gets home and I need to make my time matter if I want to make her birthday special. So how can I make this night even more special for her?"

Then it hit her like raging boulder. There was one thing, one truly special thing she could do that would completely make Kya's day. But it was something she swore she'd only do on the rarest of occasions. Mostly due to how embarrassing it was for her.

 _But for Kya I'd do anything._

Steeling herself she walked into their shared bedroom and quickly flipped the bed up and opened the hidden compartment underneath where Lin pulled out four dresses. She'd bought these outfits years ago during one of her extremely rare feminine moments but had only ever tried them on to see how they looked.

"Alright so which one of these would Kya like the most."

She looked over the outfits and finally settled on a the black knee length dress with gold trim. For a long time she could only stand there and admire how good the dress looked on her.

 _Maybe I could start wearing something like this around the house._

That thought was quickly shook from her mind as she set her room straight and prepared for Kya's arrival.

By the time she was ready she heard the door opening followed by the sound of Shiro's excited yips as she greeted her at the door.

"There's my fury baby! Are you glad to see momma?" Smiling Lin turned the corner to see Kya on her knees rubbing Shiro's belly.

"So Lin I heard a rumor that you actually took some time off..." she stopped speaking when she saw Lin, an strong hater of dresses standing in the hallway wearing a very stylish black dress.

"Your wearing a dress."

"Yeah I wanted to surprise you."

Kya was up from her knees and all but forced Lin into the wall as she kissed her.

"You're wearing a dress! Did you buy it just for this moment?"

"No actually I just choose it from what I had." This sentence alone made Kya smile bigger. "You have more! Show me." the next few minutes turned into her modeling what dresses she had followed by Kya squealing in excitement as she finally managed to drag out of her girlfriend what kind of feminine clothes she liked. It took no small amount of effort to finally put everything up and tell Kya about their reservation.

"Now if we're done we really need to get going."

"But Lin I've barely looked at them."

"Kya you spent two hours having me try them on. Now they'll still be here when we get back."

"Fine, but you'd better believe that we'll be talking about this when we get back."

Later at the restaurant they sat down and listened to the classical music playing in the back round. This was the first time that they've been out publicly since telling their family about their engagement and they were a little nervous.

"So when do you think that people will find out about us?"

"Well my family should keep their mouths shut but it won't take people to connect the dots. Especially seeing as you never seem to take off the necklace I made for you."

Lin's hand went to her betrothal necklace. After getting this from Kya she'd never taken it off for it was very special to her. Some of her officers had tried asking about it but she'd told them it was a gift from her girlfriend and if they asked again she'd break their arms.

"Of course I'm not going to take it off. It's a symbol of our future together."

"You're such a dork sometimes."

"Yeah but you knew that before you popped the question."

Kya shifted in her seat and looked away for a moment. Lin seeing this knew something was up.

"Kya what's up?"

"You'll think it's silly."

"You know I won't stop until you tell me."

"Alright... for the longest time I thought you would say no if I asked you to marry me."

"...Why would you think that?"

"Look Lin I know you love me you've made sure of that nearly every day we've been together. But I just kind of figured that you weren't interested in marriage."

Lin thought back to earlier in their relationship when they'd talked about marriage and Lin had been to focused on some paperwork to hear what they had talked about and had just mumbled an answer.

 _I can be such an idiot sometimes._

Lin got up and walked around to Kya before hugging and kissing her deeply. "Kya I want you to know that there's only one person I've ever thought of spending the rest of my life with and that's you. In fact I was planning on going to Sokka on Kyoshi island next month and having me teach me how to build my own necklace for you."

Kya teared up when she heard this and kissed Lin again. "Really?"

"Yeah but you kind of beat me to it. Although if you want I can still make you one. But I'm sure it won't be as good as the one you made for me."

"Anything you make me will be perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

Korra walked through the main lobby of the Sato industry making her way to the main desk. The receptionist smiled when she saw her already knowing what she was going to ask.

"I take it she's still up at the top?"

"Yes, I'm afraid miss Sato has been secluded in her office for most of the evening. Shall I call her sectary and have her inform her that you've arrived?"

"Nah I think I'll just do this myself." She made her way to the elevator and punched the button for the top floor. Her foot tapped to the repetitive beat as she waited for the doors to open. Finally, after a couple minutes she walked through the long hallway and up to her secretaries' desk.

"Hello Ming, I've come to retrieve something special from inside if you know what I mean."

The young sectary perked up hearing her name. "Hello Korra, I'll have you know I did try to remind her but we both know how she can be when she gets working on something."

"I know Ming and I'm sorry you're her so late. I'll make sure to have a little chat with her."

Ming chuckled as Korra marched over to the locked doors and forced them open with a well-placed kick.

Once open she quickly spotted her girlfriend going over some papers on her desk.

"Korra what have I told you about breaking my door!" But as she stood up to scream at Korra for breaking her doors for the third time she saw what Korra was wearing.

She stood there wearing one of her few evening gowns. Something she only wore when it was absolutely required of her.

"Wait why are you wearing that? You only wear that when there's a event or when its date…night" she said realizing what the date was. She groaned and looked at the calendar on her desk where the words "Date Night" were circled and underlined.

There was even a large note on her desk with the time and reservation in big black letters. Looking around she even saw her own evening dress hanging on the wall ready to be worn.

"How late was I this time?"

"Well when you didn't show up after twenty minutes, I knew you weren't showing up. I call it the date rule."

"I've done this so often you have a rule?"

"Yep, if you don't show up after twenty minutes then I know you've forgotten."

She sat there feeling miserable at missing their date night. When their relationship began, they both wanted to have at least one day a week where they could go out as a couple and just be Korra and Asami. Not the CEO of a company and the avatar. Sure, they lived together but normally If Asami did manage to get home she was to tired form work to be with Korra and she'd usually leave before Korra woke up.

"Sorry but I was intending to be on time but then I noticed some mistakes in the latest designs and started looking over them. Then I saw the paperwork was already there and waiting to be signed and things just sort of fell apart form there."

"I know and I understand that you have work that needs to be done, however we agreed on one night a week and I plan to have it. So, you have two choices, put down the pen and come with me willingly or try to get out of it in which case we do things the hard way. You have five seconds to comply."

If Asami thought Korra was joking when she started counting, she was wrong for after she hit zero she marched across the room and picked up Asami and threw her over her shoulder before marching out of the room with Asami complaining the entire way.

"Korra put me down!"

"Once we reach the lobby I might."

As they passed the office doors Asami looked to a smiling Ming." Don't worry miss Sato I'll call the door repair man and have the doors fixed by the time you get in tomorrow. I hope you enjoy your date night."

Once they were inside the elevator Asami's mind started to slow down as it accepted this was happening. But she still tried to protest.

"Come on Korra my engineers need to see the latest designs by tomorrow."

"I've already talked to them and they told me the designs don't have to go out till next week."

"At least put me down before we hit the lobby. My people can't see their boss being carried out like a hunting trophy!"

"They knew what to expect when they saw me come through in my evening gown."

When the doors opened surprisingly everyone that was there looked away or pretended to be too busy to notice. But that didn't stop Asami's face from turning red as she was carried across the massive open floor of her building and down to the street. Once outside Korra put her down and she had to fight the urge to run away.

"Alright I get it date night is till on."

"Good now I assume you haven't eaten anything since you've been focused on work and seeing as our reservations expired let's hit up a local place."

They got into Asami's car and drove into the city looking for someplace that they were both hungry for eventually decided on a small but delicious noddle shop.

For the first time in days the two girls sat down and got to enjoy a nice meal without having to be worried about being called away or any business.

By the time their second serving arrived Asami had completely gotten over any urge to work and was joking about Korra broke her doors so often the repair man had suggested setting up a branch near her office.

"I mean I get it but I gave you a key to the office months ago. I really don't see why you have to kick them down every time."

"Well because it's more fun. Besides I know for a fact that you change the locks every so often to try to keep me out."

When they finally finished the lights of the city were sparkling and lighting up every street corner with bright lights and the people's voices. Asami saw the massive crowd before grabbing Korra's hand.

"How about I make up for being late and take you on a night on the town. After all there's only one thing I love more than a automotive challenge."

"And what's that?"

"Spending an entire night alone with the best girlfriend in the world."

Korra smiled and gripped her hand. "Alright but keep in mind by the time I'm done you won't be going to work tomorrow."

"I think my workers deserve a day off."


End file.
